


Serious

by Reformed_Thotiana



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reformed_Thotiana/pseuds/Reformed_Thotiana
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Early Morning

"It's too early for this." groaned Bridgette. She was right; at 4:30 A.M., the sun was nowhere even close to its time to rise. "You are _so_ lucky you're my best friend or else I would've never agreed!" she continued, munching on the last of her granola bar.

"I know, I know and I really do appreciate it Bridgette. You know I'd never be able to pull this off without your help, and we will go get coffee and some _real_ breakfast as soon as we're done!" Courtney promised. The reason for being up at this ungodly hour was all because Courtney just couldn't say no when it came to helping; their principal had pleaded with Courtney to come to school before opening to print and hang the prom posters. This of course is the job of the teacher in charge of prom committee, but as she was not feeling well, it just wasn't possible with the timeframe, and neither she, nor the principal trusted any other student with the spare ring of master keys.

Courtney pulled into one of the front spots, "Okay, library first, then we'll do a lap around for the halls and main spaces, then another lap to get the rooms and the special areas. Sound good?" Courtney asked. "Yup sounds good to me!" Bridgette agreed; "I guess we can be thankful that we don't go to a multistory mega school!" she continued. Courtney hummed in agreement.

The two girls exited the car and walked to the front door; thankfully Courtney had the keys labeled so they wouldn't waste half their time in the cold just attempting to get in. In no time they were in and Courtney searched for the panel to cut the lights on, "Okay okay we're good! Ugh, I hope the heat kicks on soon." she said shivering from the cold. Courtney was wearing her boyfriend's hoodie, and as comfortable as it was, it was just a tad too light for the harsh cold. "I really hope so too" Bridgette said, she was also cold and was rubbing her hands together for warmth.

The pair headed off to the library where a cart of supplies sat. Two tall stacks of posters, each held down with a paper weight, a tape dispenser, and a lot of tacks. "Perfect, let's hit it!" Courtney said cheerfully; Bridgette smiled.

"So remind me again why we're doing this when you _promised_ us you'd take it easy for once and not do prom committee?" Bridgette asked as they started their first set of bulletin boards; "I know what I promised; I do. I'm still not on the committee, but they just didn't trust anyone else with the keys, and besides, you expect them to know where the hot spots are? And to be honest, I kind of felt like I had to; I heard they're struggling a lot with the details since I'm not on the committee like they expected." Courtney sighed pressing in her last tack. "Oh Court, please don't get all sad, I'm happy to help you; I just want to make sure you don't overwork yourself. You're my best friend; I want you to _enjoy_ prom and experience it without the hassle of phone calls, tablecloths, and late meetings." Bridgette explained.

They headed around the corner and tackled the next zone. Courtney smiled, "I know Bridge, and I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you! By the way, when are we going dress shopping? I know it's the beginning of February, but I'm kind of getting excited from hanging these posters!" Bridgette stopped to think about it; "Hmm I think the prom collections comes out the first week of March, but we can keep an eye out for something while the Valentine's Day dresses are still out; could help with ideas." she continued as she kept taping and tacking.

"Oh speaking of, what are Geoff's plans for you on Valentine's?" Courtney asked, moving down the hall. "Oh! Geoff is taking me to the beach. We're going to have a picnic and surf. I'm really excited!" Bridgette explained, grinning ear to ear. "Surfing?! Bridge you felt how cold it is outside, you'll freeze in the water!" Courtney exclaimed. Bridgette laughed "Oh don't worry, I have my wet suit; plus you know how much I've missed the water! Also we won't be there for too long because of the cold; we'll probably go freshen up and see a movie after."

She raised her eyebrows, "Care to share what _your_ plans are?" Courtney rolled her eyes, but cracked a smile, "I wish I could tell you, but Duncan is being very secretive. He won't tell me a thing other than to not worry about it. How am I supposed to know what to wear!?" she exclaimed while wheeling the cart to the next zone. "Man you really brought out the romantic in him didn't you? I thought he didn't like surprises? Maybe I can ask him for a hint so we can at least get an outfit stress free." Bridgette said with an impressed smile.

The girls continued their poster hanging and chatting. Halfway towards the end of the second lap Courtney's stomach started to growl. "Okay I think we need to figure out breakfast soon. It's 20 after 5 already so we have options. Do you want to go out and sit down or just pick something up and bring it back here?" Courtney said with an embarrassed giggle.

Bridgette giggled as well, "Oh just do a pickup Starbucks order. You can go get it, and I'll finished up, that way we can eat it in the cafeteria without rushing back to posters." Courtney raised an eyebrow, "Bridge are you sure? You don't have to do the rest on your own." Bridgette waves her off with a smile "Courtney it's fine. It's just the rest of the classrooms since we made really good progress. Just get me a veggie wrap and a latte." Courtney tapped the order into her app, along with her own, and smiled. "Alright then, it's all set, so I'm going to head on over. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can" Courtney said as she headed to the door.

Bridgette continued with the last half of the lap until she had no posters left. After returning the cart, she made her way to the cafeteria to wait and she checked her phone for a text from Geoff, but unfortunately, it's still to early for him to be up. Thinking about their dress conversation, Bridgette pulled up some photos and took a look while she waited.

Not much later did Courtney come through the doors, coffees in one hand and food bags in the other. She smiled as she placed one bag and one coffee cup in front of her best friend, "There you go, and I did check it before hand, no meat." Courtney then sat down and got settled.

Bridgette beamed "Thanks Courtney! Is it still freezing out there?" she asked. "Yeah it is, but at least I can feel that the heat is on in here now." Courtney answered before taking a sip of her coffee, "This helps too." she continued.

The two ate and chatted, enjoying the calm stillness of the empty school. "So let's talk prom dresses. I was looking at some ideas on my phone; what did you have in mind?" Bridgette asked as she threw away her trash.

"I'm honestly so lost. I don't even know what length or color." Courtney groaned in frustration; "I think I want something elegant, but more on the simple side. Like lace would be okay, but I want to avoid rhinestones and crystals." she continued.

Bridgette made a note of that in her phone. "You know, we should ask Lindsay if she can spare one of her magazines. They probably have sneak peaks of what coming to stores" Bridgette mentioned. "Great idea Bridge! I'm so excited!" Courtney borderline squealed with a huge smile.

They started to hear calls pull up. Administration filed in and waved to the girls, then the bus drivers hurried to clock in and get to the busses and start their routes.

Courtney went to the office and dropped off the keys "I can already tell from the what I've seen in he entryway that you two did a fantastic job!" the principal told her. "Why thank you ma'am!" beamed Courtney.

The best friends walked to their homeroom and got their shared desk set up. Courtney felt her phone buzz; it was Duncan. She looked to Bridgette with a sheepish smile "I need to take this." Bridgette gave a small laugh and an eye roll, "Go ahead."

  
  


"Good morning."

"Mmm morning, Princess"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

"Mmm yeah, but I remember what this morning is. You regretting being Miss Helpful yet?"

"Not yet."

"It's cold outside."

"I have your hoodie on; I'm fine."

"Princess, as much as I _love_ you in my clothes, we both know that's not warm enough."

"I know, but I just love it so much; I couldn't resist. You know, you could come to school a bit early and keep me warm for a bit. I miss you."

"God I miss you too. I'm getting ready now. See you in a bit Princess. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."

"Man is he whipped for you or what?" Bridgette giggled. "Oh please, as if you and Geoff weren't texting the whole time." Courtney said back with a sheepish smile. Her best friend gave a smirk "Correct; he finally got up. I did also ask him if he could get me a hint about Duncan's plans so we can get you an outfit. Now come help me study for my art test until they get here."  
  
Just after Bridgette called quits on studying, the pair glanced up and found familiar hat attached to a familiar face. "Babe! Courtney! How's it hanging?" Geoff boomed. Bridgette walked up and gave him a peck "Better now that you're here. You can help me stay awake for the rest of the day." she said with a smile, "Come walk with me and I'll show you our hard work" she continued. "Sure babe; catch you later Courtney!" Geoff said with a goofy grin. Courtney muffled her laugh.

She started looking up prom dresses online, but she couldn't find anything that fit her style, and the prom theme. She started to frown; how could she not find _one_ dress that she liked?

Suddenly, her phone was pulled out of her hand, "What's got you frowning so hard? No one's even here to annoy you" her boyfriend said with a smirk. "Duncan!" Courtney said with a mix of frustration and relief, "Give it back!" she whined. "For a kiss I just might." Duncan replied as he leaned into her space.

Courtney raised herself from her seat, grabbed his face, and gave him a slow kiss. She then pulled away, "Phone please." she whispered, taking her phone from his hand, securing it in her bag. Duncan took Bridgette's seat and pulled Courtney and her seat towards him. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "So what were you looking at that made you so upset?" he asked in a serious tone, studying her face.

Courtney sighed and leaned into him, "It's stupid. I'm trying trying to find a dress for prom, but nothing catches my eye and it's just very frustrating is all." she explained and took a deep breath before continuing, "I know it's not big deal or-" Duncan cut her off by holding her face to look at him, "Stop. It's not stupid to want to enjoy things. You're allowed to want things that aren't elite competition trophies. Going to prom together is a big deal Princess; it okay if you want the perfect dress." he said, eyes staring straight into hers. 

Courtney suddenly tears up, “B-but what if I _can’t_ find a perfect dress? I don’t even know where to start—” she chokes out before being interrupted. “ _Princess,_ I know you, you can do anything you set your mind to.” he stresses. He wipes the tear from her cheek with his thumb. “Start with the color babe. I think you’d look amazing in green” he said. Duncan pulled her into his chest and just held her while she calmed down.

He pressed a kiss to the top of head. “Come over tonight.” he said. Courtney looked up, puzzled. “Come over tonight.” he repeated. “I’ve been missing you so much lately with all these jobs I’ve been doing. I finally gave myself time off for a bit and I have the place to myself tonight and for the weekend.” he continued.

“Now how on earth did _that_ happen? We both know how your father is. And what about your brothers?” Courtney questioned with a raised eyebrow. Duncan smiled, “Dad has some workshop crap with the department all the way in Ottawa. Ma always follows him on these trips. And my my brothers are on a job; the one I’m not going on so I can have a break.” he explained.

“So whadaya say Princess? A whole 4 days and 3 nights of me helping you forget about _all_ the stress?” he said in that slick tone she’d become so used to. “You’re such a dog.” She said faux annoyed, but her smile peaked through. “I would love to Duncan.” she whispered. Courtney snuggled back into her spot and let her eyes close just for a little bit.

Duncan waited as long as possible before waking Courtney up. When he heard Harold’s wheezing and Bridgette and Geoff’s laughing growing close, he knew it was time. “Princess, people are gonna start comin through; time to wake up babe.” He gently called out to her while running his finger through her hair. She stirred, yawned, and then reluctantly pulled away. Courtney stood up and stretched out her arms and legs, then readjusted the materials on her desk. 

Sure enough Bridgette and Geoff walked in. Bridgette set a Tim Horton’s cup on Courtney’s desk. Courtney looked puzzled, “Where did you get this from?” she asked. “From Prom Committee actually. They were really happy we did this early work for them, so they brought us each a coffee. It’s a double double.” Bridgette answered. Courtney sipped on the coffee and then Harold walked through, with Noah following soon after, nose buried in a book.   
  
Eventually the rest of their homeroom walked in and as soon as Courtney saw Lindsay, she decided to go on with Bridgette’s idea. “Hi Lindsay!” Courtney greeted with a tired, but genuine smile. “Oh my gosh hiiiiii! I heard that you and Brittany were the ones who put all the flyers up for prom committee. I soooo appreciate it. I could never ever ever get up that early, plus I’d probably give myself a paper cut with all those flyers.” Lindsay rambled.

“Haha actually I was wondering if you had any magazines with prom dresses in it that I could borrow.” Courtney said, ignoring Lindsay’s name mess up. Lindsay's eyes almost sparkled, “Yes yes of course I do!.” She rummaged through her bag and pulled out 4 different magazines, “Okay so. Basically this one is post runway trends, this one is just dresses in general, this one has everything red carpet, and _this_ one is prom dresses throughout time. This magazine is amazing for inspo if you’re in a rut. I’ve been marking notes in all of these about what kind of dress I want, but you can totally borrow them!” Lindsay chirped. 

“Wow. Lindsay are you sure it’s okay if I take all of them? I don’t want to leave you with nothing.” Courtney hesitated. “Oh my gosh don’t be silly! Take them all. I’ve had mine picked out since we decided the theme. You’re totally fine to take them.” Lindsay assured her. 

Suddenly loud clacking sound could be heard from the hallway—their teacher was here. Everyone moved back to their desks to start their day. 


	2. After School

Courtney groaned as she packed up her stuff from her last class. The exhaustion was starting to weigh on her. She made her way to the car and waited for Bridgette. Her phone buzzed; it was a text from Duncan.

“Drive safe babe”

She smiled and sent back a quick reply. Bridgette walked up, “Sorry about the wait. Katie and Sadi cornered me after class because they wanted to thank us for the poster hanging again” she apologized. Courtney laughed softly, “No problem. You’d think we were heroes or something with all this attention.” She said as she got into her car and fastened her seatbelt. 

“So how did your art test go?” Courtney asked. “It went great! I actually got an A thanks to your help!” Bridgette replied back in excited relief. “So did you get a chance to look at those magazines you borrowed from Lindsay?” Courtney frowned, “Not yet. Well... I flipped through one of them at lunch, but honestly I’m so tired that it’s all a blur.” She answered her friend in a sullen tone. 

“Don’t worry about it; you have the whole weekend to look through them” Bridgette assured her best friend, “Speaking of, have any weekend plans?” she continued. “Actually I’m going to Duncan’s place right after I drop you off and get some stuff from my place.” Courtney answered, feeling slightly giddy. “Oooooooh!” Bridgette teased and Courtney laughed at her friend’s ridiculous antics. 

Duncan was deep in his thoughts. Courtney was coming over any minute and he was trying to make his room as comforting as possible. He changed his bedding, fluffed the pillows, and made a quick run to the store to get some of Courtney’s favorites, before taking a quick shower. He loved pushing her buttons, and getting under her skin was always his favorite pastime, but he never liked seeing her  _ genuinely _ stressed out of her mind. 

He heard a knock at the door. Duncan opened the door to find Courtney; her hair damp, in different clothes, holding a small tote bag. “Princess get  _ in _ here” he said as he pulled her in and closed the door, “Finally got you all to myself” he continued with a smirk. Courtney giggled and took off her shoes, “At least let me get settled before you manhandle me” she said while making no move to get away. 

Duncan pulled her along to his room, and after setting her bag on an end table, he practically tackled her onto the bed. “Duncan,” Courtney said in amusement “what’s gotten into you?” Duncan kissed her softly, “Dunno babe, just wanna spoil my Princess like she deserves” he said, “And I’m going to start by getting you all cozy in this bed, so you can rest.”

Courtney looked up a bit puzzled “...Rest?” she questioned. “Yeah babe. Rest. You’ve been up since what? 2 A.M.? You worked so hard this morning and were even fallin asleep in my arms before class. Then you still carried on and took on the day as if you weren’t running on 3 hours of sleep. You outdid yourself today. You’ve earned a nap.” Duncan told her while running his fingers through her hair that was still cold and damp. “Let’s get you into something comfortable and get you under these covers.”

Courtney pulled him in for a kiss; a slow and sweet one full of a million thank yous. She was about to get up before Duncan stopped her, “ _ I’ll _ get your bag; you stay put.” he told her as he moved to grab her tote bag. He placed it next to her. “Duncan, thank you.” Courtney said softly. “You don’t have to thank me Princess” he insisted and kissed her forehead. 

Courtney was digging in her tote; she pulled out some pajama pants, a loose t-shirt, and a smaller pouch from her bag. She handed it to Duncan, “Could you put this in the bathroom please? That way I don’t have to worry about it later” she asked. “Of course Princess” Duncan took the pouch and made his way to the bathroom. He even unpacked the pouch, setting her toothbrush by the sink, and putting the rest of the items in the shower. 

He came back to the room and found Courtney still on the bed, but changed into her pajamas, with a smile. “You come over here. I wanna cuddle” she demanded and she got underneath the covers. Duncan got under and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, “Better?” He whispered in her ear. Courtney’s body moved a little bit, getting comfortable, and then went lax. “It’s perfect” she mumbled, and just like that, she was fast asleep. 

Duncan looked at her with a fondness in his eyes. When he looks at her, he remembers why he calluses his hands nearly every weekend working on construction jobs, why he started picking up wild odd jobs after school. There’s a house in Winnipeg he’s been looking at; it’s not huge, but it’s big enough for them, and he can afford it if he keeps working hard. He wants to run off with her to that house after high school. Courtney’s been looking at the universities there anyway, and he can’t stop picturing her turning one of the bedrooms into an office, textbooks and papers all over, and her degrees hanging on the wall. 

As gently as he can, Duncan slowly pulls away from Courtney and makes his way to the kitchen. He knows Courtney is going to be hungry when she wakes up. It’s already nearing 5:00 P.M. so he gets everything ready; he’s going to make Italian tonight. 

He makes the sauce, pouring in 2 cans of crushed tomatoes into the pot of sizzling garlic and herbs. While that simmers he looks for a box of brownie mix and gets started on dessert. After placing the tray in the oven, he stirs the sauce and cleans the kitchen. He pulls out his phone and checks his bank account; the one Courtney helped him set up so he could keep it away from his parents. He has almost enough for a down payment, but he’s worried about getting approved for the mortgage, and how much longer the house with be on the market. 

Duncan rubbed his temple, trying to figure out the best time to tell Courtney his master plan of getting out of Ontario and away from their families. It was going to have to be soon; he considered telling her on Valentine’s Day, but thought against overwhelming her on something she’s been looking forward to. He checked his phone and noticed a text from Geoff. Apparently Bridgette wanted to know what Duncan’s plans for Courtney were so they can get an outfit together. He texted back: 

“Tell her something casual and comfortable, but still something she’d be okay in a restaurant wearing”

Courtney felt a hand running through her hair; she leaned into the touch. Lips pressed against her forehead, “Princess, I have dinner ready if you’re hungry, but you can go back to sleep if you want to.” Duncan said softly. Courtney stirred and blinked. She stretched out, making her way out of the bed she checked the time; it was almost 7. Duncan held her hand as he led her to the kitchen. She saw the pasta and some bread and oil and her heart melted; he was spoiling her so much. 

“Just eat what you want; I also made brownies for dessert” Duncan explained; he poured a can of soda for her before they both sat down. “This is amazing Duncan, thank you.” Courtney said. They ate and talked, but Courtney noticed Duncan was a bit quiet, and a bit not himself. She let it slide until they washed the dishes. 

Courtney pulled him back to bed “Duncan,” her brown eyes bore into his blue ones, “is something on your mind? Is everything alright?” she asked full of concern. Duncan panicked, “Uh nothing is  _ wrong _ , it’s just... I’ve been doing some thinking is all, but babe, nothing is wrong.” Courtney raised an eyebrow and grabbed his hands, “You know you can tell me anything right? I’m sure I can help if you tell me” she said in a small and worried voice. She was starting to panic herself. 

Duncan saw the look in her eyes; this was exactly the  opposite of what he wanted. He gently grabbed her face, “Princess, you help me every day by being with me.” He says firmly before he takes a hesitant breath, “I’m just thinking a lot about the future, and it’s overwhelming for  _ me _ and the last thing I wanna do is put that on you; I just wanna take care of you this weekend.”

“It’s just that I’m so serious about you-“ he babbled before being cut off, “You’re  _ serious _ about me?” Courtney asked in shock. “ _ Courtney _ I know we’ve both been kind of playin it safe with each other and holding ourselves back, but I am serious about you. I think about our future  _ together _ so much.” 

He took a deep breath, “The reason I was so quiet was that while you were sleeping, I got all up in my head about the next step for us; I was gonna wait until after Valentine’s Day to bring it up, but uh after our anniversary, I started thinking about getting a place together one day. So I started saving money and joining my brother and cousins on jobs. And then like around Christmas, I saw this house for sale in Winnipeg, and Princess, I can’t stop picturing us in there. I have enough for a down payment, and you’ve been helping me with my credit for like a year now so I think I could get the mortgage and-“ 

Courtney interrupted him by tackling him with a searing kiss. “Duncan, I love you, and I’m so happy you want to get serious.” she wipes at the tears streaming down her face. “I know you don’t want to overwhelm me, but I don’t care. I want to do this with you, and get stuff like this settled one step at a time, and as soon as possible.”

Duncan pulls her into his chest, “You really mean it Princess? You wanna run off with me all the way to Manitoba and get serious?” she starts to sniffle, “I’m already seriously in love with you, idiot.”

Duncan feels a weight lifted off his chest; everything is going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell already, this is gonna be a pretty easy going and softish kind of fic. There’s not enough happy endings for these two in my opinion. (For my own mental health, anything after island did not happen.)
> 
> I appreciate the love and patience given to this already. Thank you all.


	3. Plans

There are papers all over the place. Courtney has completely covered the kitchen table with many different papers. Duncan feels overwhelmed just looking at it. “Hey,” Courtney calls out to him gently, “stay with me here. One step at a time remember?” Duncan slowly nodded.

“So where do we start then Princess?” Duncan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Well first you tell me what exactly you liked about this house.” she replied, leaning into the touch. “Princess, it would be perfect for us.” he kisses her shoulder, “It’s got three bedrooms so there’s plenty of room to make yourself an office and study room; it’s gotta big fenced in backyard, and a big storage room; there’s no carpet to deal with; the master bathroom has two sinks. It’s move in ready unless you wanna change the paint in some rooms. You know what the best part is? It’s only 15 minutes from the University of Manitoba, and it’s only 5 minutes away from a park, a doctor, and a grocery store.”

“What about how close it is to a trade school for you?” Courtney asked. She doesn’t want him to sacrifice his future career to appease her. “Only 15 minutes from MITT babe; I told you, it’s perfect for us.”

Courtney bites her lip, “How much is then?” Duncan kisses her cheek before answering, “$154,900 is the listing price, so 20% down would be about 31 grand.” Courtney giggles, “And just when did  _you_ get so good at math? But yes, you’re right; just under that.” She teases lightly before getting serious, “How much money have you saved up?”

Duncan let’s out a pained sigh, “Only 20,000, but we don’t  have to put 20% down if we can’t-“ Courtney cut him off, “Duncan it’s fine. I’ll put up the rest. We can even go to the bank tomorrow; they’re open on Saturdays.”

He froze up, “You’ll put up the... how the hell do you have $11,000 just sitting around???” Courtney laughed, “You’re not the only one who’s been saving money. I worked at that boutique for 2 summers, and I babysit year round. It adds up.”

Duncan frowned, “What about tuition money? I don’t want you sacrificing that for this.” Courtney spun around in his arms, “Did you forget who I am? I’ll get scholarships don’t you worry; plus I have a bit more saved up, and I can always babysit until school starts.”

“So what’s next?” Duncan asked. “Well we need to figure out if you’re going to apply for the mortgage, or if I will.” He looked confused before realizing, “Oh. Because we’re not married...” he said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry about it at all. We can still get the house; it’s just an extra step is all. In fact, it’s something we can talk to the bank about tomorrow. What we  _do_ need to worry about, is car situation.” Courtney went on. He looked really confused at that. She looked up at him, “I don’t own my car. It’s leased. It runs out this summer, but I won’t be able to afford another lease on my own, plus a lease in Ontario can’t leave Ontario.”

“Take mine.” Duncan said. “Then what will you drive?” she asked. “Princess, I have the motorcycle; I can use that to get to MITT. I want you to take the car.” He insisted. “You’re sure about this now?” Courtney asked. “Positive.”

“So next up: would you want to get a joint bank account with me?” She asked. “Hell yeah I would babe. Next item.” Duncan answered and Courtney began to laugh, “Well you’re sure are taking to this quick. Next is making a budget and planning for things like furniture. And you know, trying to get all this done under our family’s noses. After we get approved for the mortgage, we have to call their agent and put in a conditional offer with an inspection. The inspection will cost like $800 but it’s worth it, and I’ll pay.”

“But-“ Duncan started, but Courtney was fast to cut him off, “We’re in this  together . We’re a team. I won’t like. The first six months will be hard and strange and new, but I think it’ll be worth it. Don’t you agree?” He kissed her hard, “I love you.”

“So after the inspection, then what?” he asked. “If the inspection is clear, then the offer goes through and closing with be within 30 or 60 days. Then we go get insurance for the house, cram our stuff into your car, and drive off into the night in time to buy and move in appliances the next morning.”

“I love how smart you are” he confessed while kissing her cheek. Courtney smiled, “I’m glad. There’s nothing more for  us to do right now except you show me pictures of this place; the rest has to wait until tomorrow.” Duncan smiled wide, “I’d be more than happy to show you the pictures.”

“You’re right; it is perfect.” 

Duncan threw Courtney over his shoulder and carried her off to the bedroom. After he placed her on the bed, he hovered over her with a smirk, “How do you want me to spoil you tonight Princess?” Courtney bit her lip, “Come closer and find out.”

Usually, it’s a fight for dominance, a game of push and pull, but tonight Courtney is putty in Duncan’s hands. She melts into every kiss and arches into each light touch under her t-shirt. He savors her pliancy while he can before she starts to beg, “Please! Please!”

Duncan took off his shirt before taking care of Courtney’s, and one he saw her pretty freckled brown skin, he knew he was going to mark it. He went for her collarbone, leaving her squirming and with a line of fresh red marks. “Having fun beautiful?” he teased as he ran his hand down her torso. Her eyes rolled in pleasure as she registered the rough feeling on her skin, all she could do was whimper.

As he moved onto her breasts, Courtney twitched and moaned with every firm squeeze and each swipe of his tongue. She could hardly think, “D-Duncan...” she called out, completely out of breath. “Yes my Princess?” he answered her with a smug grin. “Kiss.Please.” she panted. Duncan moved up to her face and kissed her slowly. “You okay babe?” he whispered. Courtney nodded and panted, “Just. Needed. You.”

Duncan kissed her again and pressed his knee in between her legs. She gasped into his mouth, nails digging into his arms. He gave her a kiss against her throat before moving back down. He kissed her stomach as he removed her pants.

“Oh? Babe what’s this? These are new.” Duncan comments while teasing his fingers underneath Courtney’s panties. They were black and sheer with lace trim. Courtney flushed and looked away, “Um I... Do you like them?”

Duncan chuckled and bit the inside of her thigh, “They’re perfect babe. Very  _you._ Delicate on the outside...” he ran his finger under the edge of the lace, “...but deep down you’ve gotta naughty streak” he finished his sentence by brushing his thumb against her clit through her panties. Her body tensed up as she let out a moan.

He sucked a red mark into her other thigh, “As hot as you look in these, I think they’ve served their purpose.” he said as he took them off of her. He removed his shorts and readjusted himself so he was sitting against the headboard, and Courtney was in his lap. Her head rest against his shoulder as she anticipated his next move.

“Comfortable Princess?” Duncan rasped in her ear as his hand trailed down slowly. His tongue traced a line up her neck as gently pressed a finger inside of her; her breathing hitched. He made slow circles on her clit with his thumb and she cried out, “Fuck!” Duncan chucked in her ear, “You like that babe?” Courtney nodded as best she could before begging, “Duncan. More. Please. Please.”

“How could I ever say no when you beg so nicely?” he pressed another finger inside and went slightly faster; she cried out in pleasure. He placed his hand gently over her throat and started to apply a gentle pressure. Courtney began to shake and whine; she was getting close, “Just like that.” she whined.

Duncan kept his pace and practically growled into her ear, “You’re so gorgeous like this; vulnerable and happy. I fucking love you.”

Courtney came with a small scream. Duncan slowed down his pace, gradually working her through it before she completely went limp against him. “I love you too.” she said softly.

He gave her a kiss before laying her gently on her back and handing her a bottle of water. When Courtney finished the water, she placed the bottle back before feeling Duncan moving around. She felt him kissing down her chest and stomach and grabbing her thighs. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked him while trying to not to get distracted.

“Told you. I’m spoiling you tonight. You didn’t think that was  _all_ I had planned for you, did you?” He replied with a smirk. Courtney smiled and ran her hands through his hair, dragging her nails across his scalp, “You really do make me feel like a Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did way too much research for the first part of this chapter lmao


End file.
